El secreto del Éxito
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: En un día normal y aburrido, la única compañía que Izaya tenía era la de su hermana Mairu, esta le hace vivir situaciones que sin duda no son muy de su agrado. Y para finalizar, una pregunta que nunca se había planteado "¿Por qué eres exitoso?"


**• Disclaimer: **Durarara! no me pertenece; por lo que el nuevo amor de mi vida alias Izaya Orihara no es de mi propiedad D= Y su hermana menos u.u como asi todos los mencionados en este fic. Tambien los animes que nombro mas abajo.  
><strong>• Advertencias: <strong>... Ni idea.  
><strong>• PersonajesParejas: **Ninguna en especial. Menciones de ShizuoxIzaya.

* * *

><p><strong>El Secreto del Éxito<strong>

Era un día aburrido.

Demasiado aburrido…

Aburrido.

Eran los únicos pensamientos que surcaban por la usual ocupada mente del informante de ojos rojos; este estaba girando en su silla como todo ocioso en su rato libre. Pero desde ayer que tenia rato libre.

No tenia trabajo.

No tenía clientes.

No tenia secretaria porque esta se fue a algún lugar –creía que era Osaka–.

No tenía a Shizu-chan, que ya era mucho decir, porque este y Tom salieron de Ikebukuro a cobrarle a un tipo.

No tenia "amigos" conectados en la pagina de Dollars.

No tenía a quien molestar.

En fin… no tenia nada ni a nadie.

Salvo por…

-¡Iza-nii! –Si, Mairu, su adorada y preciada hermana estaba ahí, con él, haciéndole compañía. –

…Aunque era lo mismo que nada, para él.

-Ahh… -suspiro, rendido y derrotado el informante. - ¿Y Kurumi? –Pregunto por la otra gemela, que estaba obviamente ausente. –

-Ah, pues, fue a casa de unas amigas a hacer un trabajo para la escuela. –Contesto simplemente la niña, jugueteando con el curioso juego que solía entretener a Izaya. –

Volvió a soltar aire, toda su movida maestra arruinada por su hermana. Ya que, la rearmaría luego.

Empezó a teclear en su computadora, buscando algo con que entretenerse, olvidándose de que estaba cuidando a su hermanita.

Estaba todo calmo, cuando sintió un peso sobre su espalda de manera pegajosa y molesta, según el propio Orihara.

-¿Q-que pas-a Mairu? –Trato de sonar normal, para que no se notara su fastidio. –

-¿Qué haces? ¿Ves anime? ¿Miramos anime? –Decía la niña con velocidad, pero entendible. – Por fa, Iza-nii, hace mucho que no vemos anime juntos… el último que vimos fue el de un tipo que asesinaba con un cuaderno; y creo que no te hizo bien que lo miremos…

-Fue culpa de Kurumi, no me digas nada. –Izaya rasco su mejilla, recordando todas las ideas que tuvo viendo aquella serie visual. – OK, miremos algo… pero yo elijo. –Se apresuro a decir, derrotando a la de gafas que suspiro resignada. –

-Anda, anda. Elige tú que vamos a mirar… -

…

-¡No! ¡No! –Gritaba la de gafas, haciendo un berrinche bárbaro y sacudiendo al mayor. - ¡No puede mori~r! –Sollozaba, a punto de llorar. - ¡Edward! –

-¡Ya! Es solo un anime no es la vida real… -

Para que dijo eso, la chica de gafas soltó un llanto ahogado que le dolió hasta al informante.

-Oye, oye, ya, ya deja de llorar, Mairu. –Trato de consolarla, en vano claro. –

-P-pero… pero… ¡Murió! –Grito, de nuevo fuerte. –

Izaya sentía que si no hacia algo, perdería la audición a temprana edad, y eso no lo quería, claro que no.

-Esto… en el foro decía que habría un remake… -Comento por lo bajo, rascando su mejilla y haciéndose el desentendido. –

-¡¿En serio? –Exclamo la niña, con los ojos brillantes. - ¡Si, si, si! –Empezó a saltar, contenta con la buena noticia. - ¡Iza-nii eres mi héroe, gracias! –

-… ¿De nada? –La miro con una ceja arqueada. – Ahora, vimos el anime, ¿Puedo trabajar? –No tenia trabajo, pero cualquier cosa seria mejor que dejar de llorar a "Edward". –

-¡Claro! –Acepto Mairu, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes. –

Por fin, Izaya, tuvo tiempo de descansar, y hacer lo que se le venga en gana: nada.

* * *

><p>-¿Iza-nii? –<p>

"_No, ahora no, ¿Por qué me haces esto Dios? Justo ahora que estaba soñando que era el dueño de Japón…_" Pensó, amargamente el moreno.

-¿Iza-nii? –Volvió a llamar la de gafas. –

"_Y no solo eso, todos los que conozco eran mis sirvientes…_" Surco por su mente la idea que le puso una sonrisa en la cara, como si hubiese cumplido algún sueño.

-¿Hermano? –Zarandeo ahora, porque aun creía que estaba dormido. –

"_Era el rey, y Namie-san era mi mano derecha que gobernaba a todo el pueblo, que lindo~ Y Celty y Shinra estaban condenados a un calabozo lejos de la humanidad, y Dotachiin y su pandilla eran mis esclavos personales, lo mismo que Kida y sus amiguitos con la loca de la espada poseída. ¡Y Shizu-chan era mi sirviente personal! Que lindo que se veía con ese traje de princesa…_" Fantaseaba, con cierto rubor ñoño en las mejillas. "_Y como todos se arrodillaban diciendo lo grande e inteligente que soy… oh, si, soy grande…_"

-¡Iza-nii! –Mairu le salto encima, justo sobre el estomago. Izaya no tuvo de otra que despertar. - ¡Al fin despiertas! Estabas soñando cosas extrañas. –Le miro de manera acusadora y con las mejillas infladas. –

-…Soñaba un paraíso, si eso te parece raro, entonces no somos familia. –Balbuceo, buscando el aire que no tenía. - ¿Q-que q-quieres? –Le dijo al fin, repuesto ya un poco del _dulce_ despertar que tuvo. –

-Iza-nii… ¿Cuál es el secreto del éxito? –

-… ¿Eh? –

Izaya abrió sus ojos rojos, incrédulo ante la pregunta.

-Pues, bueno, tu sabes… eres algo así como famoso, todos hablan de ti en la escuela, ¿Sabes? –

-¿Ah si? –De pronto le intereso lo que dijo la menor. - ¿Y que grandes cosas dicen de mi? –Se le acerco, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, ¡Que grande! Era un ejemplo para los niños… -

-…Que eres un homosexual reprimido que no puede conquistar a Shizuo-san. –

-…Creo que hubiese preferido no saberlo. –Una inmensa gota de sudor resbalo por su sien. –

-Pero bueno. Eres bastante exitoso, te va bien en tu trabajo y… pues, yo quería saber cual es tu secreto. –Dijo animadamente, encorvando una sonrisita encantadora. –

-¿Hay algún otro motivo? –Apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano, un poco aburrido. –

-Sip, un trabajo de la escuela. –La morena extendió una hoja con garabatos y una consigna redondeada en rojo que decía "_Pregúntele a un mayor el secreto de su éxito_" –

Izaya se sintió de una forma variable; por un lado, alegre, su hermana creía que era grande, por algo le preguntaba, ¿No?, por otro, no sabia que responder. Nunca se había planteado su "éxito".

Pensó bastante la respuesta… unos cinco minutos, mientras daba un par de vueltas en su silla. Cuando tuvo dicha contestación, enmarco una de sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia, y estiro el dedo índice, como acentuando su saber.

-Escucha Mairu, porque te lo diré una sola vez. –Dijo, con un tono altivo y algo prepotente. –

-¡Si! –Asintió la de la trenza. –

-El secreto de MI éxito… -Acentuó la posesividad del dicho, porque el éxito era nada mas que de él. – Es…

-… -La niña iba viendo como su hermano descendía el dedo que tenia en alto, hasta que finalmente la apunto. –

-… ¡Amar a los humanos! –

…

-¿Eh? –La niña arqueo una ceja, incomprendida. –

-Claro, porque, sin los humanos, el éxito no seria. ¿Entiendes? –Alzo los brazos, y entrecerró sus ojos, hablando como si fuese obvio. –

-Ah~~ -Canturreo la hermana menor del informante. - ¡Gracias, Iza-nii! –

Mairu sonrió, y fue a la mesa a terminar su trabajo.

Izaya, solo cruzo los brazos y enmarco su sonrisa más satisfactoria. Amar a la humanidad **SI** servía de algo.

* * *

><p>Waaaa! Primer fic de Drrr! *-*<p>

Este se lo dedico a Solitudely que me alento a ver el anime e hizo que olvidara mi otro vicio xP para reemplazarlo con esto owó

Espero que les haya gustado n.n Bye bye~


End file.
